


I Never Want To Let Go (Kiara Knows Best)

by dreamypope



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [1]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kiara Is Doing God's Work, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayward Week, They're All Good Friends To Each Other, Wholesome Pogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypope/pseuds/dreamypope
Summary: "People are staring," Pope muttered to JJ anxiously, although he didn't even attempt to let go of JJ's hand."Of course they are," JJ scoffed, side-eyeing Pope. "We're a pretty pleasant sight to see."Or alternatively, truth or dare gets serious.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956409
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	I Never Want To Let Go (Kiara Knows Best)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So Mayward Week 2020 started on Tumblr today. If you have Tumblr, check out @maywardweek2020 for details. Every day for the next week writers are given a prompt to work with. If everything goes according to plan, I'll have 7 new fics posted by the end of this week. I'm posting these on Tumblr as well as here on AO3.
> 
> My Tumblr is @dreamypope, come and say hi!
> 
> DAY 1 prompt was getting together and the quote "People are staring." Enjoy!

"People are staring," Pope muttered to JJ anxiously, although he didn't even attempt to let go of JJ's hand. 

Because yes, he actually quite enjoyed holding JJ's hand. It was new in that overwhelmingly exciting way, like finally getting to open the presents under the Christmas tree after waiting for hours. But it wasn't like Pope hadn't thought about the possibility before, oh he definitely had. JJ always found reasons to touch Pope, and it didn't surprise him anymore. Only actually holding his best friend's hand in public like that had a completely different type of thrill to it. Pope was riding high despite the glances people shot at them as they were walking back to John B's place. JJ didn't seem to mind the stares though, laughing and joking with the rest of the group like it was the most normal thing to do.

"Of course they are," JJ scoffed, side-eyeing Pope. "We're a pretty pleasant sight to see."

And yes. It took JJ exactly a sentence to make Pope's chest ease up, and laughter to linger on his lips. JJ's presence made him so comfortable, all the damn time. He used to write down every thought that was making him anxious or bury himself in homework for distraction, but these things never had the same relaxing effect on him that simply hanging around JJ did. JJ's childish jokes and carefree laughter just brought Pope back down to Earth, even on his worst days. Even when they didn't hold hands. But now they were apparently holding hands, and Pope was on cloud nine. It seemed like some sort of magical substance flowed to his body from JJ's touch that allowed him to see everything 3 shades brighter and didn't let him stop from smiling.

JJ chuckled with him, tracing his thumb across Pope's. His whole body sparked up by that movement and caused instant butterflies to appear in Pope's stomach. JJ just had to make himself extra irresistible to Pope, didn't he? He'd started noticing that JJ might be a bit more than a good friend and casual anxiety relief to him. Sure, he liked when the Pogues were having fun, and everyone was laughing like there was no tomorrow, but it was always JJ's laughter that made Pope's eyes spark up. And it was always JJ who Pope wanted to take extra care of when the rest of his friends were a drunken mess. It was JJ's presence Pope missed the much. So why exactly hadn't he ever offered to hold JJ's hand earlier? 

"I mean, they're just jealous probably," JJ added and smirked towards Pope.

And God help him, this blond angel was going to be the death of him. Not that Pope would mind. Quite the opposite, he'd be blessed to die holding JJ Maybank's hand. He'd been dreaming about it longer than he dared to admit, had been dreaming about too many other things as well. All of these things including JJ. And now he was really holding his hand thanks to a stupid dare Kie had set up (bless you, Kiara Carrera) the night before.

They'd been chilling at The Chateau after Kie had announced she could bring some leftovers from The Wreck and they should celebrate the Friday with a snack and some beers. And like most of the times, everyone had agreed without giving it much thought. They didn't spend so much time all together anymore, so the offer had actually warmed Pope's heart. He understood well that they were slowly growing up and now that they had money from the gold they could do whatever their souls desired (which unfortunately meant drifting apart gradually to follow each of their own paths in life), but it still didn't feel right to not see his friends at least once a day. He liked these quiet evenings with his people, doing nothing and everything at once. Just simply enjoying being together while they still could. These days it was rare having them all gathered together like that. 

John B and Sarah had been curled up on the couch, cuddling, like they always did now after coming back home; Kie lounging on the armchair, her shoulders relaxed and eyes shining brightly; and JJ had been on the floor next to Pope because it was their only option left to sit next to each other. JJ's body had felt warm and secure pressed against his side, no personal space needed. Pope loved feeling the other shake with laughter against him as he joked around with John B, loved catching JJ's eyes on him every time he said something funny to see Pope's reaction. Pope always granted him a laugh. How couldn't he?

After eating so many fries, none of them could move properly anymore Sarah had offered to play truth or dare. "Like you and your sister always did?" John B had said jokingly, earning a loving smile from the blonde. Look at those lovebirds, all obsessed with being close to each other and making each other laugh, Pope had thought to himself, not at all bothered by their not-so-hidden affection. And since they'd all been high-spirited from the beer and the night was still young, they'd all agreed without hesitation.

Pope had been utterly relaxed and content, his cheeks hurting from all the laughing until it'd been Kiara's turn to pick a dare for JJ.

"I dare you to hold Pope's hand the whole day tomorrow!" she had said with a wicked grin, wiggling her eyebrows.

Even though they'd literally been sitting as close to each other as physically possible, connected from shoulders to hips and JJ's head resting on Pope's shoulder lazily, this sentence said in a tone like that had shaken Pope's cool interior a lot. But JJ had just returned the same smirk to Kiara casually, patted Pope's back with a "Are we in, Pope?" and that had been all it took to convince Pope. JJ's eyes had looked so alive and promising that Pope had just nodded with a chuckle although he'd been freaking out silently. Just because he'd been dreaming about this happening didn't actually mean he could handle it.

So that was his life now. Pope wasn't regretting his decision, not a bit. They'd spent the morning eating pancakes at the Wreck and JJ's hand had been resting on Pope's knee under the table the whole time although Kie's official dare didn't include moments where there were just the 5 of them. And when they went surfing, JJ held on to Pope's hand as they were running into the waves, only letting go once they stumbled and came crashing down into the water, sputtering and laughing. Pope had noticed Kie's pleased smile as he and JJ broke into a tickle fight on the sand. Now as they were walking home just before sunset, JJ's hand was still in Pope's, and he'd managed to ease all Pope's worries with just a few jokes, Pope was feeling completely blissful.

***

Once they got back to the Chateau, everyone slopped down on the couch tiredly. Today had been one of the most eventful days they'd had in a long time. And for some reason, Pope had a feeling many things were still about to happen. He didn't know about JJ, but he definitely needed to have a chat about all that hand-holding. Something in him told Pope that maybe it could be like this tomorrow, too and the day after that. JJ's playfulness and longing eyes were giving Pope hope he had been too afraid to feel before today. JJ had always been intense with the affection he gave Pope, but it had reached a new kind of level now. And sure, Pope himself had been braver as well, deliberately squeezing JJ's hand more than necessary a few times. What if he was just looking too deep into it? What if JJ just wanted to put up a show for the others?

Pope's mind was so occupied with all the thoughts that he didn't pay any attention what so ever to the movie Kie had suggested to watch. He heard John B commenting on the ridiculous actors and the girls laughing at him every once in a while, but Pope didn't actually catch anything they were talking about. JJ was quiet too beside him. He couldn't help but notice JJ's knee bouncing anxiously. Passing glances at the other, Pope saw that JJ wasn't even looking at the screen in front of them. He appeared deep in thought. Pope wanted to reach out, maybe put his arm around the other's shoulder. It had always been easy to read JJ. Pope almost always knew how to act around him, had mastered the skill over the years of being that close with JJ. But tonight he didn't know what to do, feeling conflicted.

"Hey, Pope, can we talk?" JJ asked suddenly, awkwardly turning his body towards Pope. "Outside, maybe."

Without even waiting for his reply JJ stood, and Pope followed silently. His palms were sweating. Oh, I hope he doesn't say today was a mistake. The other three turned to look at them for a second, all smiling knowingly. Do they know something I don't? Are they plotting a murder, are they getting rid of me? Shut up, Pope, you're being ridiculous. JJ passed a look at Pope who'd frozen in place without noticing, raising his eyebrow in question.

"You coming?" he asked.

Pope just shook his head to clear his mind, nodded then. 

"Good luck," Kiara mouthed, and John B shot a thumbs up at JJ before they stepped outside. Yeah, completely normal behaviour.

The evening air was chilly, bringing a calming scent of the ocean along. Pope took in a deep breath, suddenly thankful that he got to exit the room. He hadn't realized how hot and cramped it had been in there. JJ by his side, they started walking towards the end of the dock wordlessly. Always knowing each other's every move. Connected. The wood creaked familiarly under their weight as they sat down on the edge of the dock legs dangling above the water. They sat close to each other but not too close. Pope stared down at his own hands resting in his lap, waiting.

"Soooo.." JJ began, his whole face soft and familiar and safe. "I actually think that we should talk about this."

At the last word, he gestured between them frantically. Pope swallowed. Yes. He really needed to know JJ's thoughts about that day. Did his skin also spark up when their fingers were intertwined? Did he think it was just another challenge to impress their friends or maybe he actually never wanted to stop this? Did it also feel to JJ like everything shifted back to its rightful place when he held on to Pope? Did it seem like his world would collapse the same second they let go of each other? Was Pope overthinking it? Considering JJ's scrunched eyebrows and nervous voice, well maybe he wasn't.

"Or well, there's something I think you deserve to know," JJ said.

He didn't look at Pope, fidgeted with the colourful bracelets around his left wrist. And although it was just the two of them, it was just JJ, Pope felt the same anxious energy rising in his stomach as well. He tried to focus on the calming rhythmical sound of the water lapping under their feet by the dock before speaking. 

He forced his voice to come out as normal as possible. "Yeah sure, go ahead, you can tell me."

JJ nodded, cleared his throat. Seemingly searching for the right words, he drifted his gaze to the open water and darkness in front of them. Pope let his eyes wander onto JJ's side profile. His heart did an involuntary jump by the sight of JJ's moonlit skin and wild hair sticking out in every direction possible. Okay, focus, man.

"The reason why Kie dared us to hold hands," he paused before spitting out the next words too quickly for Pope to properly register. "Is that I might've accidentally told her I kind of like you the other night at the Boneyard when I was too drunk to stop myself."

JJ sighed like he could finally breathe again. Pope stared.

"What did you say again?" he asked. What the actual fuck.

JJ covered his face with his hands before speaking again, muffling his words: "I said that I guess I kind of like you."

And Pope stared some more. A thousand and one thoughts were running in his mind. All of these reduced to one quickly. JJ. JJ, JJ, JJ. He had thought of countless ways how this crazy-weird-amazingly-wonderful-probably-once-in-a-lifetime-experience day would come to an end, but hearing these words from JJ's lips, coming out so tenderly and uncertainly had definitely not been one of the scenarios. So it hadn't been one-sided? So Pope hadn't been obsessed with the idea of making his best friend into something more alone? So JJ didn't accept the dare only to beat Kie in their never-ending bickering battles but because he actually wanted to have Pope like that? Could it really be?

JJ must've read the situation wrong because he let his hands fall back to his sides and let out with a groan: "Oh sorry dude, I shouldn't have said this."

He tried to stand up and flee after saying the words, but before Pope could lecture himself into not acting on instinct, he grabbed hold of JJ's hand again to stop him from leaving. For the first time in minutes, JJ looked into his eyes, searching, questioning. Pope couldn't get any words out, seeing those shining blue eyes inspecting him so carefully. Pleading for an answer. Okay Pope, now or never.

He squeezed JJ's hand, guided their intertwined fingers to his lips, closed his eyes. JJ, do you understand what I want to say to you? He heard JJ's breath hitching in his throat and couldn't help but chuckle. JJ shifted his whole body so he could face Pope and smiled widely.

Pope opened his eyes again to meet with JJ's shining ones and let their hands fall back between them. He didn't let go of JJ's hand.

"I never thought I'd hear something like that from you," Pope said quietly.

JJ laughed softly, shook his head.

"Well me neither, but it appears that drunk JJ has no filter and you know how Kie is," he replied in that special JJ way. "Couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

Pope let out a light-hearted laugh and looked down at their hands. How long had JJ been hiding it from him? Or even better, how long had Pope himself been dismissing the feelings he had for JJ? He thought they had enough time now to figure all of this out. He hadn't felt so sure about anything else in his life before. His chest was light, and mind hazy from all the newfound happiness. 

"So, uh-, could we maybe keep doing this, see where it goes?" he offered with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess it works for me," JJ agreed, his voice easy and seeping with delight, and let his head fall against Pope's shoulder.

With that, Pope wrapped JJ into a tight hug, pressed a shy kiss right under his ear. JJ hold on to him with strong hands. And well, their angle was weird and the wooden edge of the dock was squeezing against Pope's thigh uncomfortably and it was windy, but it didn't matter because he had JJ sheltered in his arms and he would never want to let go. This will only get better from now on. Pope quietly thanked the moon and the stars and the ocean for allowing them to share this moment here together in the quiet evening. Together like this.

***

When tomorrow rolled around, and JJ and Pope entered the Chateau while still holding hands, nobody even questioned anything. It's like the rest of the squad had been waiting for it, as if it was the only correct way for these two to be around each other. Maybe for once, Pope had been the last one to catch up with the situation. It sure felt like it had been everyone's plan all along.

Kie chuckled and shot a knowing grin at JJ's direction: "Told you so!"

All five of them erupted into bursts of warm laughter, and Pope felt so lucky. Lucky to have this boy and these friends, lucky to be able to anticipate every coming day and lucky to explore his love with the person who meant the most to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are extremely appreciated :)


End file.
